1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a shuttle vector that can be used for both Corynebacterium and E. coli, a host cell transformed with the shuttle vector, a method for producing a substance using the transformed host cell and a multi-shuttle vector using the shuttle vector.
[Description about National Research and Development Support]
This study was supported by Ministry of Science, ICT and Future Planning, Republic of Korea (Cooperation research project: Creative Amalgamation Research, Project No. CAP-11-1-KIST) under the superintendence of the Fundamental technology research society.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the newest metabolic engineering techniques such as next-generation genome sequencing and fast DNA synthesis are used to produce useful bioproducts. Bioproduct production using E. coli and yeast, which are the most widely employed industrially at present, has been being developed consistently. For production of foreign metabolites, reconstruction of heterologous genes into cells is an essential process. Also, an optimizing process is necessary to maximize the production of target substances. A usual method of introducing a heterologous metabolic pathway for production of a target substance is to insert a specific gene into a plasmid or a genome. More recently, sequence- and ligase-independent cloning (SLIC), Gibson DNA assembly, circular polymerase extension cloning (CPEC), etc. are used as advanced cloning methods.